Nelo Angelo
thumb|204px|Nelo AngeloNelo Angelo (ネロアンジェロ Nero Anjero?) powracający boss w Devil May Cry. Większość wspanialszych diabłów występujących w literaturze były aniołami, więc nie dziwny jest fakt, że ten czarny rycerz nazywa się Nelo Angelo, “Czarny Anioł” (wł. "nero" - czarny, "angelo" - anioł). Po raz pierwszy spotykany jest w Misj 4: Black Knight, ponownie w Misji 11: Fate oraz w Misji 17: Parted Memento. Opis: Nelo Angelo walczy z przeciwnikami prosto i uczciwie, co jest rzadkością u wojownika z Piekła. Brak mu słów i czuje ból, gdy wspomina swoją rodzinę, co wskazuje na to, że jest opętany przez Mundusa do jakiegoś punktu. Historia: ''Devil May Cry 3'' Po porażce z rąk Dantego, Vergil spada do Room of the Fallen Ones. Spotyka go tam Mundus. Vergil go rozpoznaje i przygotowuje się do pokonania go, mówiąc "Świetnie będzie się zmierzyć z Księciem Ciemności. Jeżeli mój ojcec to zrobił... mnie też to powinno się udać". Jednakże osłabiony stan Vergila przyczynia się do jego porażki i zostaje on zmieniony w Nelo Angelo, nowego Devil Trigger'a pod kontrolą Mundusa. ''Devil May Cry'' Vergil pojawia się ponownie w Mallet Island, jednak jako Nelo Angelo Dante nie rozpoznaje go. Zauważa jednak jego honorową osobowość i pyta siebie, dlaczego taka osoba miałaby służyć Mundusowi. Nelo Angelo po raz pierwszy objawia się Dantemu jako lustrzane odbicie, z którego się wyłania i proponuje Dantemu zmierzenie sie w pojedynku w ogrodach zamkowych. Walczą, aż w końcu Nelo Angelo przypina Dantego do muru. Amulet Dantego wypada akurat w momencie, gdy Nelo Angelo chciał zadać ostateczny cios. Budzi to wspomnienia Vergila, co sprawia, że Nelo Angelo czuje ból i zmuszony jest odlecieć. Powraca, by zmierzyć się z Dantem w ogrodzie przy Colosseum, jednakże zostaje pokonany i ponownie zmuszony do ucieczki. Po raz ostatni pojawia się w holu w Warped Castle, gdzie Dante kwestionuje jego lojalność Mundusowi, pokazuje też swoją prawdziwą twarz. (Dante jednak zachowuje się obojętnie). Nelo Angelo mierzy się z Dantem ostatni raz. Nie pomogły mu nowe moce, które dostał. Dante pokonuje go, Nelo Angelo krzyczy z bólu i znika w potoku niebieskich płomieni, zostawiając swoją połowę amuletu. Patrząc na tę połowę, Dante dostaje flashback’a i uświadamia sobie, że Nelo Angelo to Vergil. Występowanie: Devil May Cry 3: Dante's Awakening '' W Devil May Cry 3: Special Edition, Vergil posiada stroje: "Corrupt Vergil" i "Super Corrupt Vergil", który transformuje jego postać demona w Nelo Angelo. Jako Nelo Angelo, Yamato staję się zweihänder’em Nela, Beowulf zmienia się na rękawice, a Force Edge staje się bezużyteczny; tylko Summoned Swords zostają bez zmian. Może również strzelać swoimi rozpoznawczymi wybuchami energii poprzez naładowanie którejś z broni. Ataki zweihänder są odbiciem ataków Yamato (Judgement Cut) a ataki Beowulfem to wykorzystane ruchy Dantego z Devil May Cry - jego moveset jednak jest ciut mniej różnorodny. Styl Dark Slayer produkuje niebieski płomień, gdy jest używany. Devil May Cry 4 W bibliotece Devil May Cry 4 w ''enemies > lesser demons > Alto or Bianco Angelo wspomniane jest, że przeciwnicy ci zostali stworzeni ze szczątków demona znanego jako “Dark Angel” (oryginalne imię “Nelo Angelo” (Nero Angelo) po angielsku) SNK vs. Cacpom: Card Fighter DS Nelo Angelo jest grywalną kartą w SNK vs. Capcom: Card Fighter DS. Devil May Cry volume 2 Vergil powraca jako Nelo Angelo w “Devil May Cry Volume 2”, powieści autora Shin Ya Goekeda. Prowadzi tam bunt przeciwko Mundusowi w alternatywnym wymiarze. Moce i zdolności: Po spaczeniu przez Mundusa, Vergil otrzymuje nowe rozszerzenia do swoich mocy, kosztem mniejszej różnorodności ataków. Dzięki swojej ogromnej, nadprzyrodzonej sile, może strzelać skoncentrowaną energią demoniczną ze swoich pięści (może również dalej używać Summoned Swords) i dzierżyć czarnego Zweihänder z łatwością. Nelo Angelo jest w stanie używać swoich własnych, znacznie silniejszych wersji niektórych ataków Dantego, tworząc z siebie siłę, z którą trzeba się liczyć w Devil May Cry. Nie może używać swoich Summoned Swords do czasu ostatecznej walki z Dantem. Używa również elektrycznych rękawic. Można to zauważyć w cutscence po pierwszej walce z Dantem. Ciekawostki: * Imię Nelo Angelo jest błędem słowa "Nero Angelo" ( "Czarny Anioł" z włoskiego). Błąd ten był utrzymany przez serię, razem ze słowem Berial z DMC4. * Jedynymi słowami, które Nelo wypowiada w Devil May Cry, to “Come on”, którego używa jako taunt. Okrzyk ten został ponownie wykorzystany dla Nelo Angelo Devil Trigger w DMC3:SE. Kategoria:Bohaterowie Kategoria:Devil May Cry Kategoria:Devil May Cry 3: Dante's Awakening Kategoria:Boss Kategoria:Gry z serii Devil May Cry